Deicide
by I. Rhoads
Summary: My first fan fic. A man with a mission, what will he do to complete it? Who will he hurt? Who won't he? Please review
1. Failure

Deicide, my first fan-fic, tell me if it's any good, if i get positive feedback I'll continue and explain better

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, SquareEnix, SquareSoft, and other companies do.

_What is more important, what you think or what others think?_

I was the first one given the news, other than the messenger, he had failed, but he had been killed, that spared me some time. _He had taken to long anyway_, I thought to myself, 1000 years and to fail so miserably, he was a disgrace. Well this was good in a way, I finally got to criticize my partners "elite" troops.

"Alright," I said noticing the messengers rank, "Private, tell Lucian, and tell him to meet me in mission control." Now was the long walk, it was rare, but I still think it happened to often; it was a mile long walk to the headquarters. The trip was tranquil, but the path was haunting, it brought back to many bad memories, of a ruined childhood, and the loss of my love.

I finally arrived and was greeted with a look partially of fear, partially of humility, couldn't blame them, they must have heard the stories. Upon entering the building, seated partially within a mountainside, I scanned the lobby, easily noticing all eyes on me. I walked past the guards, who opened the doors silently. The farther in I got in the fortress the more easy the people felt, mainly because the farther in, the higher their rank.

"Ah yes, you have finally arrived Rhoadius," I was greeted by the king of my nation. Bowing as low as I could show my loyalty to him, but we had business to attend to.

"Sir, he has failed," I noted, assuming he knew who I was talking about.

"Who failed?" he asked not noticing the case file newly placed on the table.

"Yu Yevon sir, he was killed, finally and completely," I stated, trying not to make myself look like I was blaming someone. "His mission was Class 1, it needs to be completed." As I was explaining his mission to my clueless king, Lucian arrived.

"Rhoadius," Lucian said impatiently, "I guess you know what happened. This is a Class 1 mission meaning it must be completed, any idea as to who you'll get to do it." I told him I'd do it, I might as well had, I'd use this to assert my authority and officially become Commander-in-Chief of the Samnarkand Army.

"His failure was a key loss, it would mean death but someone already took care of that. Since your troops can't complete a simple task I guess I will," I snidely remarked, being very disappointed in my "equal", "Lucian, I think you should tell the General's Committee about this failure, they will be very interested in a failure his potentially devastating." At that I took the file on the table and left with a new mission, Operation Deicide.


	2. Operation Deicide

I don't own any FFX-2 characters, so don't sue me.

I opened the file entitled Operation Deicide and read it's contents.

_Year 2089_

_Level 10 Authority_

_Class 1 Mission_

_Directed To Hand Chosen Members of Rhoadius or Lucian_

_Attention Soldier the contents of this message are top secret. This mission is of the highest priority, Bevelle has come dangerously close to destroying Zanarkand, and your mission is to after Bevelles attack on Zanarkand you will keep Bevelle from discovering the lands outside their region. You will have to keep control of this weak nation by both attacking them and keeping them from leaving their already known boundaries. Your mission will end when Bevelle has internal conflicts that lead to its destruction. You have full clearance to kill anyone and anything you think is even partially necessary to complete your job. _

_This mission is limited to those who have achieved immortality, it's potential to end in a hundred years is very slim. Fear is a powerful weapon, use it, these people aren't used to our fiends, use anything to bring these people to their knees. Zanarkand is known for it's summoners that could also be used to help you. Remember failure is not an option, either come back victorious or don't come back at all._

_Banin_

_King of Samnarkand_

_Hmm_, I thought Banin, was a good man, his son, the current king Bashon is a fearful cur, not participating or planning battles. This document had to be at least a thousand years old the date was archaic, but I remember it. I missed our old king, now we are a group of pacifistic fighters, our politicians want peace at all cost, but the Olden Warriors, such as myself were used to battle. Our current situation was questionable, a country of the worlds greatest warriors, surrounded by nations oblivious to the truth and we don't take them over, we let them sit there and we torture them by preventing them from knowing there is a world larger than what they know by limiting there nations to a point killing all trespassers. We lived in shame of ourselves, knowing we were bound by our "leaders" weaknesses.

_Hell, maybe taking this mission was a good idea._ I thought, summoning my servants, lifting my arms and having my armor put on me. I believed it was somewhat humorous, these people, paid with food, my personal slaves doing something anyone can do. I looked at myself in the mirror, the man I was, but I didn't want to be, hell I was a hunkering mass, the servant standing next to me dwarfed my size. Long hair midway down my back, eyes silver and red, a frightening face, scarred from childhood. I was a monster, and I knew it, my belt was covered with scabbards for many swords, and an axe-head in the small of my back, twice the size of my head. No wonder people looked at my with fear, my forearms were the size of peoples waists, yet, I could take the shape of the most common man.

Now my uniform was complete, an orange t-shirt, with an unbuttoned shirt with Ares, the God of War, the brand of Samnarkand. My pants were loose, ripped and stitched, kept up by a brown belt, clutched with an "S". Now I had to leave for the land called Spira.

The ride was long and very uncomfortable; Bashon said the one roomed boat was to "remind me of my mission," even though all it did was frustrate me. The seas were rough, but the passage to Spira was set and I needed to figure out how to send a nation that arrived from fear, back to its past of fear. I needed to keep a low profile, while having an impact, so the easiest way to do this, by killing leaders and blaming it on others was out of the question. The burning question, was what to do, and that question echoed through my mind the entire trip over there, _what to do, what to do?_


	3. Arrival

I don't own FFX-2

I arrived at a small island near what the Yevonites believed what the Southern Pole of their world. The sea was very rough and my ship began to sink before I reached an actually landmass. _Damn_, I thought, noticing the bow of the boat go beneath the surface of the water, _I guess I'm swimming._ At that I jumped off the boat with only the stuff I needed and swam towards what looked like a dark green wave. Night lasted hours, and the heavy raining and cold water didn't make it go any faster.

I arrived at a small island shortly after morning; the beach was completely deserted, except for a girl sitting alone on a wooden dock, whistling. As I got closer I noticed the girl was crying, I wondered why, but as I got closer she noticed me. I washed up on the beach and waited for someone to find me. Within minutes the girl on the dock had worked her way over and was trying to flip me over, which I had to help with. After she "awoke me" I got a good look at her, about 17, one eye blue, one green, short brown hair, eyes somewhat red from crying. She was on her knees her head above mine, eyes awestruck, mouth opened slightly.

"Hello," I said, dazed, "where am I?"

She looked at me with a look of grievance in her eyes and said, "Your in Besaid Island, how did you get here?" she asked rubbing her eye.

"I don't remember," I lied, blatantly at that, "all I remember is the ocean, and… that's it."

"Are you alright," she asked, helping, or at least trying to help my up. She then escorted me to a small village at the other end of the island, where she brought me to a hut where she told me to get in bed, which I graciously accepted.

I lied in bed for an hour and a half before I emerged, and outside was a rather large audience. The girl I had seen before, a woman wearing black, with glowing red eyes, a man with orange hair, a younger looking girl with blonde hair, and swirled green eyes, and a very large blue lion looking man with a broken horn. "'Ey, bruddha," was how I was greeted by the man with orange hair, "you new 'round here?"

Trying not to be snide, but still aggravated by this man's stupidity I said, "It would appear so," good thing he didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice. Either no one did, or they didn't care, _Good_, I though, stupid people are more easily deceived.

"So I guess I should introduce you to everyone," the girl said, "I'm Yuna, and this," she said going down the row,"is Lulu, which she acknowledged with a slight head nod. "This is Wakka," she said slightly pointing her hand at him, "and this is Rikku," the girl looked innocently at me, and smiled lightly. "And this is Kimahri," which by process of elimination was the large blue lion; he looked up to meet his eyes to mine.

After the silent introduction I was invited to a party they were having tonight, which I graciously accepted. It was a little before noon and I was told to meet them at the villages center at night, so I figured I had about nine hours. Just enough time to devise a rudimentary plan, to gain control here. This girl Yuna seemed to be important, all the people greeted her as Lady Yuna, and I heard her being talked about around town. Nothing particular came up so I figured I should tail her.

The rest of the morning I spent eavesdropping on Yuna's conversations for a distance, close enough to easily hear, to far to be seen. The majority of her conversation with Rikku consisted of her trying to work up the confidence to ask Yuna something, and Yuna trying to nudge Rikku to ask. She never asked and they finally arrived back in town from a long walk through the jungle.

Afterwards I saw that Wakka and Lulu were talking, this conversation was more worthwhile. I heard something about him, how Yuna really missed him, maybe this would come in handy. I also hears something about Sin, and how Yuna was a hero, this to would be helpful, at least I hoped.

In the early evening Yuna finally was left alone, she traveled to the beach and sat on the sand. She was saying something, "I really miss you, why did you have to leave?" she asked rhetorically out to sea. She was crying lightly, she stood up, and walked barefooted into the ocean, stopping so the water was mid way up her calves, and just stood there, staring into the distance. She was a sad woman; I thought that she would be happy if she was a hero, but I know, heroism is not easily obtained, much is sacrificed to obtain the trust in people's hearts.

After a while I felt another presence, Kimahri had walked up and was now watching her. I wondered why but quickly dismissed the possibility of stalking when Yuna turned around and saw him, and turned back around. I waited for something exciting to happen but nothing did, she kept staring out at sea, and he kept watching her. It was kinda sad, I thought, she was so sad but I didn't know why, she just stared out into space, daydreaming about nothing, and everything.

I felt after a while this was to depressing, I snuck back to town and walked back to the beach. This time I let Kimahri know I was there, as I walked towards the beach he twitched slightly but then stopped. When I finally arrived at the clearing of the jungle to the beach, he let me know he was aware of my presence. He swung a lance at me aimed at my chest; instinctually I blocked it with my arm and took it away from him in a single move. Quickly rethinking that the vast majority of humans can't move this fast I pulled the shaft of the lance into my chest. This quickly brought Yuna out of her trance-like state, and made her come to my aid.

"What happened?" she demanded angrily at Kimahri expecting no answer.

"Kimahri thought he was fiend," he said honestly, "he moved to quietly for man."

Other than that the rest of the day was uneventful, now the sun was setting and I was leaving to go to the village.

"Wait!" I heard a voice rather far behind me, it was Yuna, I waited for her to catch up, but didn't know what to expect. "I didn't get your name," she said, partially winded.

"My name?" I asked, wondering the significance of it to her, "My name is Rhoadius, why does it matter?" Pondering what importance it could have to her I simply turned around and continued the walk with a straggler. She kept up to me, and I could sense that she wanted to kickstart a conversation but I didn't know what to say to help her.

The walk was quiet, except for the footsteps of the small girls who had joined us, barraging Yuna with questions. It was irritating, they were all trying to talk over each other, and none of them could, the louder they got the more drained out their voices were, but they were to young to understand that. Nobody understood that, everyone thought they were the most important, but no one, including these girls went out of their way to prove it. They thought they were important, but they weren't, very few people were, but nobody understood, importance isn't getting heard, it's being known.


End file.
